This invention relates to novel, pharmacologically active D-homo steriods, to processes for their production, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
In German Unexamined Laid-Open Application DOS 2,204,361, 20-oxopregnan-21-oic acid derivatives are described which differ from the D-homo steriods of general Formula I essentially in that they have no D-homo ring. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,194 and Application Ser. No. 284,710, filed Aug. 30, 1972 cited therein, whose disclosures are incorporated by reference.